Regret No Longer
by Kiki Edwards
Summary: Murdoc comes across a woman and her son on the run from her abusive husband, and offers to let her stay at Kong. Watch the bassist deal with the incredible, horrible, amazing, lovely, chaotic experience of falling in love (Murdoc/OC)
1. Encounter at a Drug Store

Murdoc stepped out of the drug store, taking a cigarette out of the pack he recently bought and placing it between his lips. He stuffed his hands in his pockets looking for his lighter, grumbling when it seemed nowhere to be found. Finally finding it in his back pocket, he was about to light his cigarette when he felt something bump on him followed by a small grunt. He turned and looked down to see a small boy, probably around 6, on the floor and looking up at him with round, terrified eyes. Murdoc cocked a brow before bending down at the child's eye level. " 'Ello, chum," he said in a gruff but affectionate tone. "What're you doin' by yerself this late a' night?" The boy, a little less afraid, opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard a voice call. "Henry? Henry where are you?" A woman appeared from around the corner of the drug store, the panic on her face disappearing when she saw the child. She looked about early 30s, slender, with a neat pixie haircut the color of chestnut and soft brown eyes. She was very pretty, but that wasn't what caught Murdoc's attention. What did was the black eye she acquired that made it obvious she had been hit. The woman walked over and scooped up the little boy from the floor. He wrapped his arms around her neck but did not take his eyes off of Murdoc. She gave Murdoc a polite smile, but there was no happiness in her eyes. She turned and began to walk, but he impulsively grabbed her shoulder and slowly spun her around. "Ah, pard'n me askin', but what happened to yer eye?" He asked. She froze for a bit as if debating whether or not to tell him anything, then relaxed and spoke. "I, ah I made a mistake picking the man I married. He's hurt me for so long, and when he tried to hurt our son, I knew it was time to leave. We're going." Her eyes started to tear, but she seemed less miserable for she finally had someone to confide in. "Where..where are ya going?" Murdoc felt like an idiot asking all these questions, but he remembered all those times his dad had punched, and hit, and abused his mom and remembered how painful and horrible it was to see his own mother so broken. She looked out into the drug store's parking a lot. "I really don't know. We're going...away," she repeated. Henry tucked his small head into the crook of his mother's neck. "I should get going, I need to get as far away as possible." The panic was back in her face and she began to turn once again but then once again Murdoc spun her around. "Y'know, love, you could stay at my place, if ya have no where to go."


	2. Car Ride

Henry lifted his head from the crook of his mother's neck and looked up at her, waiting for her answer. "Uh...you'd do that?" She asked hesitantly. Why the fuck am I doing this? Say no, Murdoc thought. "Yeah, if ya want." Fuck. I'm such an idiot. "Have a car, luv?" The woman looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "No..after my husband, ah, you know...I just took my son and ran. It was a stupid move, but...yeah." She continued to stare at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "No problem, I'll drive ye to my place in my car," Murdoc said. "Er...come on. Car's this way," he awkwardly motioned towards the Winnie and cursed himself for his strange behavior and unexplained generosity. "Might I ask you yer name?" "My name's Lilian," she said with a tentative smile. "And this is Henry, my son." The boy stared at Murdoc with a blank expression. Murdoc opened the door of the passenger seat and waved with his hand for them to get in. Lilian slowly got in the car, tightening her hold on Henry. Murdoc got in the driver's seat and started the car, the engine breaking the awkward silence. "Uh, and might I have your name?" She asked. "Eh? Oh, it's Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals," he said, giving her a toothy grin. Henry cringed. "Quiet kid ya have there," Murdoc said, trying to make small talk. Lilian chuckled. "Actually, he's just had a rough day, once he's comfortable, he's really quite a chatterbox!" Lilian was right. Once Henry relaxed, he began to blab a mile a minute. "Cats or dogs? I like dogs, cause they don't scratch. I got scratched by a cat once, on the arm. The scratch is still there. Wanna see it? I'm hungry. Hey mister, you got food at your house? Do you have cake? I wish I could eat cake for dinner, but mommy says no. I had cake last week, at a birthday party. Wanna hear me say a really hard word? Hippopotamus. Can you say it? Wanna hear me say it again? And I-OW!" Lilian pinched Henry and told him to calm down."I told you; He's quite talkative," Lilian said, laughing. Murdoc chuckled, and thought as he pulled up in front of Kong, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be.


	3. Introducing the band

Murdoc stepped into Kong Studios to find 2D, Russell, and Noodle sitting comfortably on the couch talking and laughing. They abruptly stopped when Lilian followed closely behind Murdoc, still holding on to Henry tightly. "Who's that?" Noodle asked, eyeing the strangers with friendly curiosity. "T'at's not your kid, is it Mudz?" 2D asked uneasily. Henry let out a squeak and buried his head into his mother's chest when he saw 2D's dark, empty holes for eyes. "No, it ain't m'kid, idiot. This 'ere is Lilian, and her son, 'Enry. They'll be stayin' with us fo' a while," Murdoc snapped, glaring at 2D. "Why?" Noodle asked bluntly, earning a bonk on the head from Russell. "I, uh...I found out what kind of man my husband really is," Lilian said, awkwardly tugging at the locks of her short hair. "T'at black eye...did he do t'at to you?" 2D timidly asked. Lilian nodded, and squeezed her lips to keep them from trembling. Everyone was quiet for a bit, the TV keeping it from being complete silence. Henry squirmed from his mother's arms and sat on the floor in front of the TV. He turned to Murdoc."Ya have Disney channel, mister?" He asked. "Henry!" Lilian hissed, trying to pick him up again. Murdoc blinked, a bit taken aback by the child's boldness, but cleared his throat and spoke. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah sure. Russell, put Disney channel on, whe'ever the hell that is..." Russell, who was engrossed in what appeared to be a soap opera that was on, grunted in dismay and unwillingly changed the channel. "Mom, lemme go, GRAVITY FALLS IS ON!" Henry screamed and wiggled once again out of Lilian's arms and lay on the floor, his eyes glue to the screen. 2D laughed, and Murdoc fought a smile. "Um, you can sit down, you know," Noodle said to Lilian, who was still standing by the door. "Oh, I don't want to be trouble, I mean its bad enough tha-" "Don't be ridiculous, love, sitting down ain't gonna cause no trouble," Murdoc said, cutting her off. Noodle smiled and patted the empty spot on the couch next to her. Lilian shyly sat down. "What's your name?" Noodle asked. "Lilian," she said, smiling, for the girl's friendliness was relaxing her. "And you?" "Noodle's the name!" Noodle said in a sing song voice. "A lot of people make fun of me for it." Lilian grinned. "I like it. It's unique and it suits you." Noodle smiled at the compliment, then let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed. 'Night guys," she got off the couch, and wandered to her room. "I think I'll hit t'e sack, too. Hope ya like it 'ere, Lilian," 2D said with a genuine smile, before heading off to bed. Murdoc sat down in what was originally Noodle's spot, and Russell sensed he wanted to be alone with Lilian and Henry so stalked off to bed as well. "Murdoc, I really want to thank you for doing this. I'll be here just for the night, and out before sunrise," Lilian said, putting her hands on her lap. "Maybe you should stay for at least a couple days, I think't be best for Henry to kind of stay in one place, yeah?" Murdoc offered. He strangely didn't want the woman to leave, there was something about her that intrigued the bassist. Henry crawled up on Lilian's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, falling asleep. "Well...I'll see what I'll do in the morning. So...you play bass?" She asked, with genuine interest and a desire to change the subject. "Yea, been playing with Gorillaz fo' years, now," Murdoc said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What does Noodle do, in the band?" "She's great a' guitar, an' sometimes sings, 2D sings and plays keyboard 'n' shit like that, and Russel plays drums," he explained. Lilian's eyes twinkled. "You guys are like a family then, yeah?" She said. "S'pose so, y'know, I had Noodle since she was a li'tle girlie." Henry let out a snore. Lilian positioned the boy a bit more comfortably, and planted a small kiss on his head. "Lilian...if your husband, eh, ever finds you, wha...what're you gonna do?" Murdoc asked seriously. Panic flickered briefly on her face, but was quickly replaced with anger and bitterness. "I'll tell him to fuck off." Murdoc laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilian awoke suddenly, her midbody sore from having Henry asleep on her all night. A red blanket was wrapped around the two, and her head rested against a pillow that wasn't there the night before. _Did Murdoc do this_? Lilian wondered. She straightened up. The man was foul, but deep down, wasn't so bad.

Henry's eyes fluttered open. "Mama…where are we?" he mumbled groggily, sliding off her. Lilian arched her back and stretched, trying to wear off the soreness. "The man with the black hair let us stay at his house for the night, don't you remember?" Henry stared into empty space, his mouth drooping. Then snapped his head up to look at his Mother. "OH! I remember!" he said cheerfully. "Where he go?" Henry asked, looking around. Lilian stood up, straightening her blouse. Where did he go? Lilian thought of taking Henry and leaving, but thought it would be rude to do so without a thank you and a good bye. "I wonder if I should look around for him?" Lilian asked aloud, scratching the back of her head. "No need ta, love, I'm right 'ere."  
Lilian shrieked and nearly fell over. She whirled around. "You scared me!" she cried, but her eyes twinkled in amusement. Murdoc took a few steps toward her. "How'd ya sleep?" he asked. "Good, good, thank you for, ah…..blanketing me," Lilian scrunched up her nose and wondered if that was the right word to use. "Pleasure's all mine," Murdoc said, in a somewhat seductive tone. Lilian raised a brow. _Is this guy flirting? I honestly can't tell._ She shuffled her feet in discomfort. "Mom, I have to use the toilet," Henry whispered. "Oh! Uh, Murdoc, can I use your bathroom?" Lilian asked.  
"Down the hall, to t'eh right." Lilian flashed a quick smile before taking Henry's hand and speeding off. Murdoc sighed. He was hoping through all of this generosity he could be rewarded with a good shag. Suddenly, 2D came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oi, do we still ha' pancakes left o'er from yesterday?" he asked staggering over to the kitchen. Murdoc followed. "I dunno, go check yerself!" he growled, pushing past 2D over to the fridge. "Is Lilz still here?" 2D asked, looking around. "Ye, she's in t'e bathroom," Murdoc said, opening the fridge and taking out some milk. 2D smiled. "She's pretty." "Hm? O' yea, I sti' got me fingers crossed for some sex befo' she leaves," Murdoc said, pouring the milk into an unwashed glass. 2D spasmed. "Murdoc! _She has a kid_!"  
"So?"  
2D groaned in frustration. "You're scum," he grumbled, but his mood lightened when he found the pancakes he was looking for in the fridge. "Ho' long do ya think she'll be staying?" he asked Murdoc, who was examining the milk which had turned a sickly brownish color when it mixed with whatever was in the glass he poured the milk into. "Dunno, she said she'd leave t'is mornin', but I don' mind her stayin longer," he said. He held the glass of milk up to his nose and took a whiff. He shuddered at the nasty smell and tossed the milk into the sink. 2D stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind her staying either," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Momma, when are we going home?" Henry asked Lillian as he washed his hands. Lillian tensed, and put her hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Honey, I don't think we're going back home..." she whispered quietly. Henry furrowed his brow and turned to face his mother. "Wha? What about Daddy?" Lillian bent down at Henry's eye level and heaved a sigh. "Henry...We can't be with Daddy anymore. I'm sorry if you miss him," Lillian said, her voice cracking. "I don't miss daddy," Henry admitted. "But what if he misses us?" Lillian snorted. "Trust me, your dad will be fine without us," she muttered. Taking Henry's hand, the woman lead the boy out of the bathroom.

"Momma, are we going to live here forever?" Henry asked, his eyes widening. Lillian laughed. "No, Henry. I'm probably going to call Gramma, and we'll stay with her till I can find a new place. Would you like that?" The boy grinned and nodded. "Lily? Are you here?" 2D looked around in the hallway and gave a toothy grin when he caught sight of her. Henry, still a little creeped out by the singer's dark eyes hid behind his mother's back. "Good morning, 2D," Lillian said. "Lil, aw you an' 'Enry hungry? There's breakfas' I' teh kitchen," 2D said, motioning towards the direction he came from. Henry squeezed right past Lillian and sped toward the direction 2D pointed. "Yes for Breakfast! I'm starving!" Henry yelled and took off. "Henry, get back here!" Lillian called, but was much too tired to chase him. "Breakfast would be great, 2D," she said, smiling. The singer clasped his hands together and grinned. "Right t'is way!" He chirped and lead Lillian to the kitchen.

The kitchen was large, and to be honest, filthy. The pancakes on the centre table gave off a nice aroma, causing Lilian's stomach to growl. Henry was already there, sitting in between Russel and Noodle, chattering to them mindlessly and stuffing his face with pancakes at the same time. Murdoc was nowhere to be found. 2D pulled out a seat for Lilian, and she gingerly sat down. She began eating, but slowly came to a stop when she realized that while Russel had began to dig into his plate, both 2D and Noodle were staring shamelessly. What kind of look was that? Were they expecting her to do some magic trick or something? Lilian pretended not to notice them, but dear God it was hard. She quickly finished her breakfast and looked right back up at them with equal expectancy. Both 2D and Noodle jolted a bit.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry...making you uncomfortable and all...it's just it's kind of funny...Youre technically the first woman Murdoc has brought home that he hasn't shagged," Noodle said, amused. Lilian choked on the water she was drinking, while Henry furrowed his brows and looked confused. "What's a shag?" He asked curiously. 2D having completely forgotten the kid was present, and blushed a beet red. "Oh! Uh, it just means...when you...shake someone's hand! Yeah, yeah that's it!" 2D concluded, hoping that would fix the problem. Henry looked at Lilian and shook his head. "Momma, that's awfully rude of you not to shag Murdoc, after all he's done" he said seriously. Lilian was aghast. Russel suddenly excused himself from the table and once he left the room, they could hear him laughing hysterically.

Lilian cleared her throat, and tried dismissing the subject , despite the fact that her face looked flushed. "So...I want to thank you guys for letting me stay here, me and Henry are going to be leaving today," She said. Noodle and 2D looked sad. "Aw, ye leavin' so soon?" 2D asked, standing up. Lilian stood up as well, and hugged the singer tightly. "Yes, thank you so much for what you've guys have done for me and Henry!" She said, planting a kiss on 2D's cheek. "Aw shucks, it wa' notin," he squeaked bash fully. Lilian grinned. "Thanks. I know I keep saying thank you, but I just really mean it." "Where are you going to go, Lilian?" Noodle asked. "I'm going to call my mom, and stay with her until I can get back on my feet." And file a divorce, Lilian thought. She looked around. "Where's Murdoc? I want to say goodbye," she asked. "He's probably out in his Winnie, in the garage," 2D said, pointing at the garage door. "Alright, I'm going to go tell him I'm leaving, watch Henry for a second!" Lilian called over her shoulder as she ran out the garage door.

2D and Noodle watched the woman go, then turned to the little boy she left behind. Henry looked back at them expectantly. 2D cleared his throat "So...'enry. You like zombie films?"


	6. Chapter Six - Failed Advances

**Hello! Wow, haven't been updating in such a long time, so sorry about that! I promise you more chapters coming, so sit tight and bare with my snail paced updating!**

"Uh anyone in here? Hello?" Lilian knocked on the door of the Winnie. The door suddenly opened, revealing a shirtless Murdoc. His face was angry, but then seeing it was Lilian, pulled on a charming, slightly seductive smile. "What brings you 'ere, love?" He purred, taking her hand and gently pulling her inside the Winnie.

"I...I...," Lilian stammered. Murdoc ran a hand down her back, and brought her face in just close enough so that their noses were touching. He was so close to a good shag, all he had to do was lean in a little-Murdoc felt a sharp stinging pain, and realized the petite woman had slapped him. "WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled angrily, quickly backing a few paces away. "I JUST GOT OUT OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP AND...AND HERE YOU ARE P-PUTTING THE MOVES ON ME!"

Murdoc stood, his hand on the cheek she had slapped him on, his jaw dropped. He was too shocked to get pissed off. What the hell just happened? The fire in Lilian's eyes quickly disappeared and she immediately lowered her hand. "Oh..." She felt her cheeks grow warm with embarassmemt. "What I meant to say was... thank you for letting me...spend the night...goodbye!" Lilian mumbled and sped off. "Wait!" Murdoc snapped back into reality and gave chase.

"Oy! Lily! Wait!" He called. Lilian sped up a bit faster. Murdoc ended up having to jog till he finally caught up to her. "What?" Lilian snapped, clearly still angry from the incident in the Winnie. Murdoc growled. Geez, this lady was feistier than he had thought. "Sorry," he half heartedly grumbled . Lilian stopped walking.  
"Okay."  
"Wot? I fuckin' apologize and all I get is an okay? When Murdoc Niccals says sorry, you better be bloody grateful!" The bassist snarled.  
"Are you kidding me?! I said okay! What do you want me to do, throw myself on my knees and bow down to you?" The woman yelled back with equal anger.  
"A little appreciation would be nice, girlie, I DID let you stay here for the night!"  
"YEAH, AND I SAID THANK YOU!"  
"WELL, YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME!"  
"GOOD!"  
"FINE!"  
Lilian stormed back inside Kong Studios, while Murdoc stalked back off to his Winnie and slammed the door. When she heard the slamming, Lilian turned around and stared at the Winnie for a moment. What the hell just happened? Did she really just pick a fight with the man that gave her hospitality? Lilian sighed and walked back to the Winnie. She knocked again, a little louder than last time. Murdoc opened the door. "WHAT?" He shouted. "Im..I'm sorry ...Let's not fight," Lilian sighed.

For one second, Murdoc's face softened, and looked almost...affectionate? But as quick as it came, it was gone, and Murdoc glowered, growled, and slammed the Winnie door once more. Lilian scowled. "Fine, be like that!" She called over her shoulder as she stormed off again. "Arrogant little shit..."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Yeah so this is a super short chapter. Sorry if my writing seems rushed and messy, I've been really busy and I've been trying to write at the same time. **

Henry intently watched the blue haired singer rummage through his giant box of films. "Dis..is my entire colle'tion of zombie flicks. Pretty impresif, right?" 2D said proudly, pushing the box towards the little boy. Henry hoisted himself up on the edge of the box and peered inside. "Very impressive!" Henry exclaimed, examining the many DVDs piled inside. Noodle couldn't help but giggle. The boy acted like such a little gentleman!

"I wanna be in a band when I grow up," Henry said dreamily. "It ain't that fun, trust me," 2D replied bitterly. "Especially when one of your band members is a lazy, mean, scary-" "-Son of a bitch!" Lilian angrily muttered to herself as she came into the room, unknowingly completing 2D's sentence. "Young ears, Momma!" Henry said indignantly, pointing to his own ears. "Henry, it's time to go, come on," Lilian said, briskly picking Henry up. She turned to 2D and Noodle. "Thanks you guys, pleasure meeting you, me and Henry now have got to go!" Lilian said hastily, flashing one last smile and quickly speeding out the door, so fast they didn't have any time to respond. Lilian knew what she did was kind of rude, but at this point she didn't care; She just wanted to get out of this loony bin!

2D and Noodle watched her go. "Awwww...too bad she's gone. I Wou' ha' liked to get to know 'er," 2D said, crestfallen. Noodle rolled her eyes. "She's out of your league," she replied. 2D stuck his tongue out at her.

Lilian hurried quickly out of Kong Studios and did not stop walking until she reached a pay phone. The woman slowly lowered Henry to the ground, and dug in her jean pockets for cash. She silently celebrated when she pulled out two crumpled up dollar bills. "Why did we leave?" Henry whined, looking back at the direction of Kong Studios. "I wanted to stay there longer." Lilian ignored him, causing the boy to let out a little huff and sit on the ground, arms tightly crossed and a frown on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Months Later**

"One two three, one two three."

Twenty young dancers followed their teacher's movements.

"One two three, one two three, twist and bend...Keep the feet pointed!"

The studio was small, and the wide glass window lit the room with sunlight. A classical song played on a CD player in the corner.

"One two three- Kelly! Eyes off the floor!"

The song came to a stop as well as the dancers, breathing heavily from fatigue. Their teacher grabbed her water bottle off the floor and took a quick sip before speaking. "Good, good, good. You guys are showing improvement...Kelly, practice keeping your eyes forward as you dance, and Rebecca! Sharper movements! Ah...class dismissed," she said, waving her hand.

The dancers made their way to their bags, picked them up and scurried out of class, giving the teacher a quick goodbye on the way out.

"Goodbye, Miss Lilian!" they said. The woman set her water bottle down. "Henry! Henry, class is done!" She called out to a closed door. The door opened, revealing a little boy with big brown eyes and shaggy hair.

"Can we go to movies now, Mom?" He asked excitedly, running to his mother. Lilian ruffled his hair. "Yeah, let me change first and we'll be on our way," she said. Henry jumped up and down impatiently. "Hurry! We're gonna miss Galactic Boy!"

Stylo sped through the streets, recklessly swerving between lanes. "Murdoc, when are you going to teach me how to drive?" Noodle asked. "Noodle, when aw you gonna stop askin' questions?" Murdoc replied, mimicking her voice. Noodle shot him a glare.

"What movie we seeing?" Russell asked. "We're wotchin' Undead Apocalypse 3! I've bin waitin' awl year for dis flick!" 2D chirped happily. Murdoc scoffed, swerving into another lane, making cars nearby beep angrily. "We're? Nuh uh, YOU guys can wotch, I ain't wotchin another shitty zombie movie, they're all teh same," he said grumpily.

"So what will you do instead, while we're watching the movie?" Noodle asked, placing her hands on the drivers seat and stretching. Murdoc shrugged. "Probably'll find me a bird and get laid." Russell sighed. "Of course you will," he muttered.

Murdoc pulled the car into the movie theatre parking lot. "Wot the hell, there's no parking anywhere!" He snapped angrily. "Ah, teh premiere of 'at new kiddie movie iz today...Galactic Boy, I fink its cawlled," 2D said, scratching his chin. Murdoc groaned. "Wonderful," he grumbled. "I'll just drive around aimlessly until we find a fuckin' parking spot."


End file.
